I Will Always Look After You
by Cupido
Summary: It's my duty. Always has been and always will be. Protect Sammy. No matter what the cost. Dean's thoughts when Sam tells Dean his plan to pin down Bloody Mary. First fic ever! Review!


**Disclaimer: **Okay, I do not own Dean or Sam and I dont own Supernatural.. unfortunately.

**Title: **I Always Got Your Back

**Set: **In episode "Bloody Mary".

**Summary: **Dean's thoughts while Sam tells him that he should summon Bloody Mary.

**Author's Note: **I just love that scene, I had to write down what Dean was thinking.. So enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**Another Note (MOM READ!): **Alrighty, so, people if you're confused, dont read this note. Cause actually I wrote down this note especially to my mom. She's actually gonna be reading these stories.. I think. Anyway, mom, so I'm probably guessing that you wont get a crap of who these people I'm writing on are. Let me tell you, this is a fanfic from the TV series Supernatural, the show is about to brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, who after their father went missing went out this kinda crusade to find him. When Sam and Dean were younger their mother was mysteriously killed by some demon thingy who pinned people to the ceiling and then they burned down, anyway, this made their father a little nuts in some screwed up way and he started to hunt down the supernatural, hoping to one day find the thing that killed his wife (and Dean and Sam's mom). With me so far? Good. If you're not with me so far, just read it again or ask me later. So, Sam and Dean practically grew up fighting the supernatural with their dad. But one day when Sam was like 18 or something he decided that it was time for him to say bye-bye to the supernatural hunting and went to Stanford (you know, kinda like a school) of course both Dean and his dad went furious, but Sammy boy didn't give a damn, go Sammy! Anyway, he went to Stanford where he found love with a blonde little chick named Jessica. Around 4 years went by and one day.. sorry it was a night, heh. Sam wakes up and finds his older brother Dean in his dorm room. Their father's gone missing while doing a little supernatural hunting trip. So Sam temporarily leaves pretty girlfriend Jess behind and goes with Dean to find their dad. Around two days go by or something and Sammy boy returns to his bunny eyes Jessica and is completely devastated to find her pinned to the ceiling dead, just like his mother. So, looks like the same thing that killed dear sweet Jess also killed mommy dearest. Sam leaves his whole life at Stanford behind and leaves with Dean to fight the supernatural. Now this story is based on one episode called "Bloody Mary" where dear sweet Sammy boy and tough-hot-brother Dean is trying to kill Bloody Mary, one hell-bitch who kills people who's got a secret with someone dying, screwed up chick, someone should really tell that Bloody Mary chick to get a life, anyway, one of the victim's that Mary's after is sweet girl Charlie and well to find out more read...

It was late. And the rain was pouring down from the sky. Both Sam and I were desperate to find a way to stop Bloody Mary. She was out loose, killing people, and that girl Charlie would be next if they didn't find a way to stop the spirit. Charlie and just revealed to us the truth about her ex-boyfriend, he had in fact killed himself and Charlie felt responsible.

"You know, her boyfriend killing himself isn't really Charlie's fault," I replied keeping my eyes on the road. Sam sighed.

"You know as well as I do that spirit's dont exactly see shades of grey, Dean," replied Sam back. "Charlie had a secret. Someone died. That's good enough for Mary"

"I guess," I said slowly.

"You know, I've been thinking," Sam swallowed. "It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

I turned to look at Sam. He had that secretful face again, the face Sam always puts up when he's gonna say something he know I dont like. I remember when Sam was younger, he was always the loner. After Sam had found out what dad and I really did when we went out to hunt he'd lock himself up for hours in his room and not come out except for dinner and school. I looked at him.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean, she moves around through mirror to mirror. So, who says she's not gonna hide in there forever?"

Good point there, Sammy.

"So maybe.." continued Sam. "We should try to pin her down, you know summon her to her mirror, and then smash it."

I still wasn't convinced with Sam's idea. "Well how do you know that's gonna work?" I asked.

"I dont" said Sam back. "Not for sure"

I turned back to look at the rain pouring street. Something had came to my mind. "Well who's gonna summon her?" I asked.

Sam was motionless for second, then he spoke. "I will."

My heart just stopped, what the hell was Sammy talking about? I just shaked my head slightly and knew exactly where this was going.

"She'll come after me," Sam finished.

"Ah, you know what, that's it," I said simply and stopped the car. I turned to Sam after I stopped the car and spoke again.

"This is about Jessica, isn't?" I said, he didn't have to say anything, cause we both knew I was right. "You think that your dirty little secret, that

you had killed her somehow," Sam sat motionless staring into the dashboard. "Sam, this has got to stop man." Sam glanced slightly at me. "I mean, the nightmare and-and call her name out in the middle of the night" I hesitated first. "It's gonna kill you, now listen to me it wasn't your fault!"

Sam just sighed and shaked his head. I kept on speaking. "If you wanna blame something, blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why dont you take a swing at me, I was the one who dragged you away from her in the first place.

Sam turned to look at me completely. "I dont blame you," he said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, cause there's nothing you could've done"

"I could've warned her."

"About what! You didn't know it was gonna happen!" Sam turned away. I saw the look in his eyes, he was hiding something again.

"And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it, it's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you dont," said Sam solemnly.

"I dont what?" I asked.

Sam turned to me. "You dont know everything about it, I haven't told you everything"

I searched his face, hoping that'd give me some answers. "What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you know would it," said Sam, while simple grinning a little.

Okay, whoa, didn't see that one coming. I was completely taken back. I knew Sam had felt guilty about leaving Jess behind, but a secret that'd bite on Mary? What the hell was he not telling, what was going on with Sam? I turned away slightly thinking about Bloody Mary, if Sam was meaning what he really was saying Mary would come after him. And try to kill him. "Protect your brother Dean, protect him" dad's words echoed inside my head. I couldn't let Sam summon Mary, if his plan didn't work, she'd kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to him...

"No!" I said simply but severe. "I dont like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it!"

"Dean that girl back there is gonna die," Sam turned to me. "Unless we do something about it, you know, who knows how many people are gonna die after that?"

I knew he was right. And I knew a part of me wanted to let him do it, but the other part was strongly against it.

"Now we're doing this," said Sam sternly.

I turned to look at him, and it suprised me that it hurt. It felt like I was on the verge of tears.

"You've got to let me do this," continued Sam.

I turned away from him, not wanting him to see how much this upset me. Sam waited patiently for me to say something. I didn't speak. Right now I just wanted to leave this place and pretend that Bloody Mary didn't exist. Everything to keep my baby brother safe.

"Dean please.." begged Sam. "We can't let people die, now I'm willing to take this risk in order to help innocent."

I smiled slightly but sadly, that's little Sammy, always thinking of other's before himself. I just hated that about him, cause someday that would get him killed, if it didn't happen today then. So against every fiber and feeling in my body I spoke what I didn't wanna speak.

"OK" those two lously letter's that might've just killed my brother.

"Good, we need to hurry," said Sam. I turned to look at him, feeling like it was the last time I saw him, he looked at me too.

"I'll watch you back, Sammy, all the way"

"It's Sam," said Sam annoyed.

Without thinking.. "I know Sam, I'm sorry, you're not a kid anymore..."

Sam looked grateful. "I'll still have your back, I'll always have your back," I softly replied.

"I know you will"

I nodded, started the engine and drive off.

**The End.**

**A/N: **Alright, that was my first fanfic ever. Please review!


End file.
